Bennet du Paris (Earth-616)
- | Powers = Exodus is a mutant who possesses vast psionic power. Telekinesis: ability to telekinetically lift at least 10 tons of weight. He can levitate himself and others. He can make powerful fields that make him nearly invulnerable as well as able to crush objects within them (He threatened to destroy Genosha with one of his fields.) He is also able to “fly” at great speed. Confidence: mutant abilities enhance when others around him or he himself, have faith in him and his abilities. Healing/Resurrection Pyroplasmic Blasts: can manipulate the electromagnetic spectrum so as to release tremendous amounts of heat to incinerate specific targets. Teleportation: able to psionically transport himself, his clothing, and additional mass from one location to another. Telepathy: capable of displaying various psionic feats with the minds of others including reading and communicating with thoughts over vast distances. *''Telepathic Tracking: detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum) especially if they pose a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity. *Telepathic Cloak: Can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *Mind Control: capable of controlling the minds of others but only one at a time and if the target is in his physical presence. *Telepathic Illusions: ability to create illusions to make himself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *Mental Paralysis: ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *Mental Amnesia: Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *Psionic Blasts: can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness. *Astral Projection: can project his astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. '''Psionic Vampirism': Exodus can also 'feed' upon the psionic energies of others. Absorbing and stealing psionic energy from those around him and using it to his own advantage. | Abilities = | Strength = Exodus can augment his physical strength with his telekinesis. The limits of this are unknown, but it can be assumed that from certain feat that through his telekinetic powers, he can increase his strength to vast superhuman levels -- Exodus is ultimately capable of lifting far in excess of 100 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Damascus steel longsword | Notes = *Has a danger-rating of "severe" by the O*N*E | Trivia = | Links = * Exodus at Marvel Directory }} Category:198 Mutants Category:Acolytes members Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Teleporters Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Regeneration Category:Immortals Category:Astral Projection Category:Energy Absorption